Life afterwards
by Jessica Belikov
Summary: Rose has everything she ever wanted. She is her best friend's Guardian and is finally in open relationship with her ex-mentor Dimitri Belikov. After her last sacrifice everything seems normal, but is it? What troubles will she and her friends get into? T
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Rose has everything she ever wanted. She is her best friend's Guardian and is finally in open relationship with her ex-mentor Dimitri Belikov. After her last sacrifice everything seems normally, but is it? What troubles will she get into? Can Vasilisa 'Lissa' Dragomir control the darkness after their bond broke and what happened to Adrian after heartbrokenly conversation? Will her life ever be normal? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Richelle Mead. **

**Chapter 1  
><strong>

I woke up to a sound of Dimitri's breathing and feeling of his hot breath on my neck. His sleeping image is total opposite to his badass glory always with Guardian mask on, hiding his feelings.

Seeing him totally calm and neutral lying with me in our bed in our apartment on court brought a smile to my face.

''Stop staring at me,'' he suddenly said with his Russian accent very noticeable.

''I'm not staring.''

He opened his eyes and looked at me with small smile playing on his lips. ''That's not staring?''

''Nope. That's admiring,'' I clarified.

He laughed softly and held my hips. ''Come here, baby,'' he smiled rolling on top of me supporting himself with hands not to hurt me and my shoot wounds.

''I don't mind waking up to this.'' I grabbed his hair that fell over his face and tucked them behind his ear.

''Oh yeah? What about this?'' he kissed me softly on the lips. The kiss length few seconds and when he broke the kiss I couldn't help it and I groaned hungrily wanting more.

Dimitri chuckled and got off of me. ''Take a shower and I'll make a breakfast.''

''You got it boss,'' I replied and went to the bathroom.

After the shower I followed the smell to the kitchen and sat at the table admiring his way of … cooking.

''See something you like?'' he teased.

''Nope.'' Dimitri turned around with two plates of eggs and set them on the table. ''I see something I love.''

''Food or me?''

''Emm…'' I pretended to think for dramaticall effect. ''Both.'

After we ate I cleaned the table and he took the shower. Good thing he can cook because I simply stink at it. The closest I was to cooking was watching Christian cook back at school when I had field experience.

''I'm going to see Lissa!'' I yelled and stepped out of the room on the hallway.

I didn't see Lissa for quiet a time now ever since she was crowned. So, it makes it two days. Short but long. The day after I was shoot and when I lost the bond me and Lissa had, I was released from the hospital (much to my complaining and disliking hospitals on general) and yesterday I was resting with Dimitri at _our_ apartment we call home now. It's big (Lissa insisted to buy it as a gift) and has everything we need.

''Lissa!'' I called and walked to her office, which is in her big apartment, not bothering to knock or make an appointment, but I probably should since she is queen and all.

All of her six Guardians turned to me ready for any threat. Although if you ask me murders, especially Strigois, wouldn't care with calling name before they attack. But I'm not suing them – I'm just saying.

''Don't shoot. I might not be able to heal myself,'' I joked.

''Rose!'' Lissa, our new queen, screamed and threw herself at me with all force.

''Ouch, Liss. Careful please, still a little sore here.''

She released me and closed her mouth with a hand.

''Oh my God! I'm sorry. Are you alright?''

''Don't worry. Noting I can't handle,'' I smiled.

''That reminds me: Congratulation, my queen,'' I bowed.

Her face was red and she was not far away from outburst.

''Anything I can do for you, my _queen_?'' I emphasized her new title.

''Don't dare to do this again.''

''If you know me you know I will.''

''Fuck you Rose!'' she cursed. ''Oops, you didn't hear this,'' she apologized to Guardians around the room. They nodded, but their Guardian mask couldn't hide amusement.

''Whatever, Liss. Cursing is fun and I have my own Russian to do that,'' I winked. ''Although thanks to that fucking shoot he wouldn't so screw everything. But if you ask me, I'm perfectly fine. Never better. Okay, too much information.''

Lissa laughed. ''Same old Rose.'' I was never babbling, to say at first and I was never open. So her statement might be little wrong.

''Where is Pyro?'' I asked ignoring her.

''Pyro is right here,'' Christian said and walked over to Lissa giving her a kiss.

I pretended to puke. ''Oh my God! I'm so sorry! Good morning, Lord Ozera,'' I greeted with a bow the same way I did to Lissa.

He glared at me. ''Don't glare, your face is too pretty.''

Then I became serious. ''How are you?'' I asked concerned.

''Oh just same old. Everyone hates me and my so called family betrayed me. Yippe, what's better?'' he said with sarcasm.

''Don't worry. My mother never gave a second thought about me and I never knew my father. Now that we are so-so good they are threatening to kill my boyfriends. Now tell me what's better than that,'' I said back with just as much sarcasm as he used.

.

''Dimitri!'' I yelled when I came back in our apartment.

''In the bedroom!''

I smiled knowing about all things we could do there.

''Hey honey,'' I kissed him quickly.

He grinned back. ''Hey. How was at Lissa?''

''Cool. She's got a lot of work and Christian is a little depressed about Tas- … previous incidents.'' His eyes darkened and he was looking out of the window somewhere far away.

''I can imagine it.''

''Yeah… It must be really hard for him. First his parent and now his aunt.''

''Mhm.'' This conversation isn't going anywhere. Change the topic!

''Your birthday is coming.''

''How do you know?'' he asked slightly surprised. Well, I was acting to be famous detective Sherlock and while I had to do paper work after I broke into prison for you, I kind of looked in your documents.

Instead of this, I said: ''I have connections.''

Now I just have to think of his birthday present.

A new duster? No, he has enough of them.

Western novels. Emm.. I'll think about it.

What about –

''What are you thinking of?'' he eyed me.

''Umm…nothing.'''

He gave me the like-I-am-going-to-believe-you look. ''No presents.''

Sure. None.

**Rewiev and let me know if should I continue?  
>xoxo, Jessica Belikov<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all reviews, author alerts, faovrite authors, favorite story and story alerts! You guys are amazing. **

**If you want longer chapters, anything to add/change or different POVs, you have to say. :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! ****

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

The next morning I woke up alone. I reached for him to his side and didn't reach anything. Cold covers only.

Where is he?

Maybe he already left to – _what?_ I don't remember him telling me about any plans.

I knew that he was still somewhere in our apartment because I heard the shower running in the bathroom.

I smiled wickedly.

I slowly got up, stretched and went to the bathroom. I reached for the door knob and opened the door- only they _didn't_ open. What the-?

I heard laughter from inside.

''Couldn't get in, Roza?'' Dimitri teased.

That bastard locked the door!

He teases, I teas. ''Well I was thinking we could do some things, but I see you are not into it.''

Before I even finished the door opened and revealed semi dresses (semi undressed) Dimitri. He only had his boxers on and his hair was wet from the shower he just took.

I laughed at his animalistic expression.

''Roza,'' he pouted on cute way.

''Yes?'' I asked innocently.

''Don't tease.''

''Ohh, you poor baby, come here,'' I said and pulled (literally) his head toward me leaning into kiss. He chuckled and smiled against my lips.

Not breaking the kiss he lifted me in his arms and laid me on the bed gently. He broke the kiss and grinned with pure adore and love.

''Mmm, I love mornings more each day.'' He laughed and held my hand kissing each finger. He then trailed kisses from my hand up to my neck and sucked it lightly. I moaned. Again he kissed my neck, cheek and nose, but I wanted more.

_Damn you. _I groaned and pulled his lips to mine. A sweet kiss at first turned into full make out session.

Someone cleared throat. I broke the kiss. _What do they want?_ Dimitri didn't mind it and kissed me again.

The throat was cleared again, louder this time and it made us separate._ What?_ Can't I make out with my hot boyfriend?

Dimitri got of off me and sat beside me still looking at me, while I sat up and looked at who was at the door.

Oh, it's only Lissa and Christian with her guardians and my parents. Wait –_what_?

Lissa? Christian? Lissa's Guardians (five!) and my _parents_?

I blushed deeply and Dimitri quickly went back to the bathroom making an escape. Damn! That's so not cavalier. With his escape I was left alone with nine pairs of eyes looking at me.

''How are you doing?'' I asked in true Rose Hathaway fashion.

Christian couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing hysterical. You found this funny? So is this I said and punched him. In real life I glared at him and stood up.

''I assume you slept well?'' Lissa asked raising a brow. Even she can do it!

''Yeah perfectly,'' I said sarcastically knowing I wouldn't do _that_ thing for quite a time thanks to my wounds.

''Oh, poor Rosie didn't get it?'' Christian asked.

''I'm sure _you_ got it.'' Lissa blushed and Christian only smirked.

Ignoring mom's and dad's glares I said, ''Hey, parents.''

''Good morning, Rose,'' Janine said. I looked away not meeting their eyes. Just as on cue Dimitri came out of the bathroom fully dressed and his hair not wet anymore. He was wearing trousers (he looked damn good in them) and white T-shirt that fits his body perfectly and shows his muscles.

He came to stand by me and looked at the group –two of nine glaring and one couldn't hold his laughter and burst out laughing again-.

''Good morning,'' he gritted politely.

''Shall we go now?'' Abe asked.

''Where?''

''Don't worry, Kiz. We are only going hunting.'' Only? Only hunting? Are you out of your mind?

''Of course, Mr. Mazur,'' Dimitri nodded in agreeing.

Before he left with my parents _hunting _(!), he gave me a quick kiss on cheek and assured me everything is going to be fine.

I'm not expecting it.

.

''Is he going to be okay?'' I asked for the millionth time.

''Rose! Were you even listening to me?''

''Lie or truth?''

She sighed. Very dramatically, might I add.

Seeing her impatiently, I asked, ''You were saying?''

''Since I accepted new law that Moroi can teach defensive magic I was thinking we should go to St. Vlad's to try it at first –'' I groaned. ''-and we will see how it's going. Depends on this I –we- will decide if it will be on all schools.''

''Seriously? I just got rid of that place and now you're asking me to go back there?''

She chuckled. ''Think of that as in ... fun trip.''

''Fun?''

''Sure. As first you won't be on duty –''

''Wha-'' she didn't let me finish.

''-and neither will he.'' I know who she means by _he_. I blushed again (not very like me).

Seeing my doubts she said, ''Oh, come on! It will be fun. _And_ you can annoy Stan...''

My face lit up. ''Seriously? You will not stop me?''

''Like there is a chance. ''

I smirked and brushed my hands together. ''I see your point. Fine, St. Vlad's is it then.''

**review :* **

**next will be 'the talk' with Rose's parents in DPOV and visit to St. Vlads... also what will Dimka's birthday present be? Soon twistes! I promise... Let them be happy for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all reviews and other stuff ...  
>I decided that I will write longer chapter becaouse I know that we all prefere them :) <strong>

**AN: Enjoy and review!  
>PS: Dimitri is a little bit ooc<br>**

**D POV**

Although I'm God in some people eyes I was definitely scared to go _alone_ with Rose's parents on _hunt_. Yeah...hunt for me.

They must be really happy right now since they have a chance to kill me and no one would ever know. One swift shot in my chest and I'd be dead in a second. Then they took my body to some nearly cave and leave me the-

''Belikov!'' Janine said. ''Are you with us?''

''Ye-Yes, Guardian Hathaway,'' I answered with a blank expression so they couldn't see how nervous I am. Rose would find all this funny and laugh at me. Roza...

''Dimitri?'' Abe asked. ''Are you feeling good? You are a little pale.''

''Yes, I'm fine.''

''Okay then. You want big or small one?'' What?

''Hmm..?''

''Gun. Big or small?'' he repeated impatiently.

''Ohh, I don't need it.'' Seeing his face I changed my mind. ''Small. Small one would be just good, Mr. Mazur.''

''Sure. I'll go get them. And Dimitri? You can call me Abe.'' I nodded.

After Abe left Janine stepped closer to me and looked at me good with narrowed eyes. ''So Belikov, are you happy with my daughter?''

So happy, I couldn't explain. ''Of course, I love her. She is my life,'' I answered quickly so she wouldn't doubt it.

Just as she wanted to ask another question, Abe came back with three guns. He handle one to me and one to Janine. The last one he kept for himself.

''Let's go. Surely you didn't already start with question?'' he asked raising a brow at Janine. She shook her head, although we both knew that's not true.

.

After about ten minutes walking in silence we came to a stop somewhere in the middle of woods. Far away just like Abe said. We all sat on a big wooden stump and put the weapons on the ground beside the stump.

I'm so not a hunting person as Abe said. True, I have already shot with gun, but it was never my intention to shoot a animal _or _person.

Rose's parents looked at me calmly and in thoughts. I so hope they will not ask about mine and Rose's sexual lives. This is one thing I don't want to talk about with others.

Remembering the time we made love in the cabin near school just before the attack made my heart warm and it brings a smile on my lips. It was everything I ever imagined it to be like. Like nothing before.

They were watching me with wondering look.

Finally Abe cut the silence. ''I am very glad you came on this hunt with us. We want to have some answers and get closer to you since we clearly see you are Rose's chosen one.'' Then his eyes darkened into deep shade of brown- a murderous one. ''_But_ if you ever hurt her you will have to deal with me.''

''And me,'' Janine said in same threatening voice Abe used.

''Are we clear?''

''Yes, sir,'' I gulped.

''Good.'' He took the gun back in his hands and smiled. ''Now we start with questions. Go ahead, Janine.''

Rose's mother nodded and looked at me seriously. ''When did you start have feeling for my daughter?'' The way she asked and emphasized 'my daughter' made me shudder.

''With all respect Guardian Hathaway... I first knew I have feeling for Roza, I mean _Rose_, when we started training together and those feelings grew by the time.''

She nodded and bent down. Damn, not the gun... I was relieved when she tied a shoe instead took the gun and aim it at me.

''Dimitri.'' I turned to look at Abe. ''When did your relationship begun?''

''Official or not official?''

''Official,'' he said with a sharp tone.

''Before the attack on school.

''And not official?'' Janine cut in.

I took a deep breath. ''I guess we knew something was between us since emm.. Viktor Dashkov put a charm on us.''

''Attack charm?'' Janine asked with a tone that clearly said she already knew it wasn't attack charm.

''No. It was a, a lust charm,'' I said with my head up. The last thing I wanted at the moment (apart from being shot and left in the cave where no one could find me) was to show how nervous I actually am. I hope my Guardian mask is good as Rose would say.

''A what?'' she yelled and stood up. I had to look up at her. Her face did show a lot of shock and angriness.

''That means you lied on the questioning?'' Abe asked. I had no idea how Abe knew that, but it must means something that he is a powerful non-royal Moroi.

I looked at the ground. ''Yes. ''

''Why would you do this?'' Janine asked. ''This is clearly against the rules and you know it. You could be locked up for this if anybody knew.''

''I only did it so Rose wouldn't be thrown out of the school...''

''-And because you could be thrown to jail for this?'' Abe asked.

''Well that could happen too, but I was thinking on Rose at the time. So she could continue her scholarship and become a great Guardian she is now. I don't regret my actions.''

''Good,'' Janine nodded. ''Although you did risk a lot. Why?''

''This is simple,'' I smiled. ''I loved her and still do.''

Ignoring my words Janine asked, ''What happened under the _lust_ charm?''

''Well... she came to my room and questions... weird things,'' They don't need to know her real question. _Don't you want me? Do you think I'm beautiful?_ ''- so I asked her if she was drunk and she denied it. She then went to touch me and when she did I immediately was under the charm as she was and there was simply nothing but me and her at the moment.'' I paused to see what are their reactions on what I already said. They had blank expression and waited on me to continue.

I took a deep breath and continued. ''We then kind of, hmm, kissed and couldn't resist each other-''

Janine cut me off with warning look. ''Did anything else besides kissing happen?'' With other words: Did we have sex?

''No. It wasn't more than few kisses.'' By their look that was too much.

Janine crossed her arms. ''Have you slept with her?''

''I , em.. Yes.''

''When?''

''Before the attack on school and on the run.''

Their eyes shone with anger. They looked scarier than Strigois at the moment. Fist clenched, arms linked and narrowed eyes straight at the victim – me.

Rose's mom took a deep breath to calm down and not kill me in second. She talked dangerously calmly each word echoing in my mind. ''You slept with my _underage_ daughter?''

I nodded not daring to talk. Come on! They have guns...

''I can sue you at the moment! You bastard!'' she yelled.

Abe put a hand on her arm in calming motion seeing how furious she was. As in feeling my disagreeing or seeing he let me explain.

I told them our entire story. How we tried to ignore feeling for each other for a long time. And how did we try during Christmas holidays stay far away from each other. I told them my reasons why I declined Tasha's offer to have family with her. _My heart doesn't belong to her. _And before the attack we slept together after she was dealing with darkness and nearly killed Jesse Zeklos. How we made plans for the future. I would be assigned to another Moroi from Court so we could still be together. And how our plans fell in the water when I became Strigoi. Then she went to the hunt after me to another side of the world – Siberia in Russia only to find me and free my soul (I didn't want to talk about how I used Rose as a bloodwhore back in the time). After that Lissa with a charming stake made me Dhampir again and gave me back my soul.

How I didn't want to hear about Rose after all I've done to her (kidnapping and _more_) and told her my love has faded so she should leave me alone and get on with the life. Be happy with another.

And then on the run I still tried to deny my feeling for her telling her I don't love her. Seeing how much I have hurt her I partly forgave myself on what I did as a Strigoi –one of the dead ones- and I finally gave myself into her and told her I always loved her. How all of that led to other things (our second time we made love) and then when we came back to court and expose Jill is Lissa's sister and Tasha killed the queen.. When Tasha shot at Lissa and Rose I made a move to throw myself in front of both them but was too late. So, I said to myself that I have to live in the moment and not wait until it's the end.

After all my story (which took place in only _one_ year) they were both shocked. Even Janine forgot on her previous intentions.

''Well, Belikov. I see you really do love my daughter,'' Abe smiled. I nodded. ''I know you are a good man and I've known you since you were little so I believe you that you will protect her no matter what and never hurt her. ''

''With my life,'' I answered straight away.

''That explains some things,'' Janine murmured to herself. None of us, nor me, not Abe, questioned her on that.

''You are a god man, Dimitri,'' Janine said after couple of second processing all the things. ''I trust you her life.''

''I will never hurt her or let anyone hurt her. I love her with my entire being.''

* * *

><p><strong>I dunno what you think about this talk between Dimitri and Rose's parents, but you should let me know... REVIEW! <strong>

**PS: Any ideas on the story? Pictures on profile? Already more action? More different POVs? ...**

LEMON: **I will not write lemons bcs I don't feel comfortable writing them... but if anyone wants to write it feel free to do it and send me.. It would be mentioned that you wrote it...  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope this chapter is enough long for you to catch up! The action is coming!  
>Thanks for all reviews and other stuff!<strong>

* * *

><p>''Dimitri!'' I screamed as soon as he stepped in the room with my mom and dad right behind him. I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.<p>

''Are you alright? Did they hurt you? Are you injured?'' I asked touching his face from all sites searching for any injures my parents could make.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. ''I'm alright. Don't worry, Roza.''

''Don't worry? Don't worry?'' I asked appalled. ''They had guns!''

Abe winked. ''There is no hunt without guns.'' I growled.

''Guardian Belikov?'' Christian asked coming in the room. ''As my Guardian could you please go with me ... somewhere?''

Dimitri gave me one last kiss on the head and turned in guardian mode following Christian out of the room _somewhere_. ''Of course.''

After they were out I turned back to Lissa. ''Where is _somewhere?_''

''Nosy aren't we?'' she winked. ''And I don't know where is this somewhere.''

Christian is being mysterious about something. He doesn't want to tell us about something. But what could be so bad?

''Emm, Rose. Are you alright? You have that detective look on you.'' I have a detective look?

''I do not and yes I'm alright! Why do you ask? Ah, don't tell me! Anyway, when are we leaving to St. Vlad's?''

She smiled. ''Right after your holydays.''

''Ah, yes… my holyda- WHAT?''

''You heard me Rose. After you've done so much for me, it's my time to do something back.''

''Ah, no need Lissa. You know I will always be by your side no matter what.''

''I know,'' she answered smiling. ''But that doesn't mean I can't give you something in exchange. You can act like you really care, you know.'' Sarcasm. Since when?

''Okay, so…'' I said and started screaming and clapping with my hands like a child would do (since I still can't move quick) ''So when will you like give me so like totally amazing present?''

She laughed. ''Right now,'' she answered and handled me big white envelope.

I looked at her strangely. ''What's this? I was like expecting at something material,'' I joked.

''Open it,'' she smiled like a princess. _A queen_. When did all of this happen? I can be finally with Dimitri in open relationship, my friends are fine and Lissa is a queen.

''Of course. But I swear if there is any money in there I'm not taking it.'' She nodded and impatiently motioned to open the envelope.

''Here we go,'' I said and scraped the top of the envelope with my finger. I took the papers out.

My smile froze.

''Is this .. this is…?'' I was momentary incapable of speech.

''This is Dimitri's birthday present as well as yours,'' she smiled.

I screamed, ran to her and hugged her tight. ''Thank you, thank you, thank you,'' I repeated all over again. ''This is the best present ever!'' I yelled right at her ear.

''Oww. Do you want deaf queen?'' she asked jokingly.

''No! But this is just so amazing! Thank you so much! I will never be able to repay to you for this. I can't wait!'' I squealed. Yes, I squealed.

''Don't be silly, Rose. This is _me_ repaying to you.''

.

.

I was sitting with Lissa at her office just looking blankly while she was signing and reading over the papers. I never thought queen has so much work. I thought that other people do it for her but seeing all piles of papers on her desk that has to be checked out changed my opinion.

''Rose? Could you handle me that blue envelope at the top?''

''Of course,'' I nodded and stood up. I grabbed the envelope and handled it to her. ''Here you are. Mind if I ask what this is?''

She took it and opened it. ''Of course not. I have to sign accepting for new guardians.''

''Wow. I never thought you would have to do it all by yourself. Don't you have people helping you?'' I asked my previous thoughts.

''Only you Rose,'' she smiled. I looked at her irritated.

My stomach growled. ''I'm hungry.''

She laughed. ''Me too. Let's go eat.'' I clapped and smiled.

We walked out together to the canteen, Guardians following us. Lissa pulled my hand and lead me to the table where waitress immediately came to take our order.

She bowed to Lissa and smiled nicely at me. ''Your highness, Guardian Hathaway. What would you like to order?''

''As per usual, please,'' Lissa smiled.

It was my turn. ''Emm let's see. Fries, big hamburger, stake and two colas in bottle please.'' She seemed momentary taken aback.

After the waitress walked away Lissa turned to me. ''Big hamburger and stake? Two colas _in bottle_?'' she asked amazed.

''Ah, don't be so shocked.''

''Of course. I should know.''

We didn't wait long on our food. Waitress gave Lissa's order first. As I thought she really ordered only salad and water. Then waitress gave me all my delicious food and I started eating.

I was done with steak before Lissa finished her salad and was already eating hamburger when my phone rang.

''Yes?'' I answered with my mouth full.

''Hello. How are you _Guardian_ Hathaway?'' man voice asked.

I swallowed and asked, ''Who is this?''

''The name is not important, miss.''

''tell me who are you or I hung up,'' I said angrily.

''We will see soon,'' the voice said and hung up.

''What the fuck?'' I cursed out loud and looked at my phone searching for last calls. Damn. Unknown number.

''What was that?'' Lissa asked worriedly.

''Oh, nothing,'' I attempted to smile. ''Some kids trying to fool me.'' The last thing I want for her is to have another trouble more than she already does.

We –well I- ate in silence and paid. I stood up and grabbed full bottle of coke.

''Rose? Make sure you have free evening tonight.''

''Why?''

''You promised me to go with me and Jill on the girls night out.'' Damn. I really did. I was so hoping on evening/night activities with Dimitri.

''Fine,'' I grumbled.

.

.

''Dimitri!'' I screamed entering in our apartment.

He quickly came over to me with a stake in his hands thinking there is danger.

''Baby! How are you?'' I ran to him and jumped in his arms. Not expecting my jump he stumbled back and we both fell to the floor.

''Roza?'' he asked. ''What made you so happy?'' he asked.

''I'm happy because I have you,'' I whispered suggestively in his ear.

''Oh yeah? Then what are you when I do this?'' he asked and kissed me hard, his hand following up from my tight.

I broke the kiss and smirked. ''I'm in heaven.''

He laughed and pecked me on the lips. ''Oh Roza.'' Noticing we are still on the ground he rolled me off gently, stood up and offered me a hand that I gladly take.

Once we were both standing I squealed and gave him the envelope Lissa gave me an hour ago.

''What's this?'' he asked me while traveling his fingers up and down my back.

''Open it.''

He opened and pulled out a smaller piece of paper immediately returning his hand on my back. His shock mirrored mine. His fingers stopped mid action and he stopped breathing. The only thing he saw was paper in his hands and letters written on it.

''Happy birthday!'' I screamed and took his free hand in mine.

He breathed out and finally begun breathing again. Dimitri looked at me still with a shock express.

But suddenly that face changed into pure happiness. He put the paper back in the envelope and pulled me in his arm for a kiss.

''Thank you,'' he said after make out session. We were both breathing hard.

''Do you like it?''

''I more than like it. I _love _it,'' he said. ''Thank you.''

I smiled happy to know that he likes present.

Suddenly his smile froze and sadness crossed his perfect face.

''They think I'm dead.''

I bravely smiled. ''Don't worry. I will go first and tell them the truth. They will listen to me! Then you will come.''

He thought for a minute and nodded. ''Okay. As long as I'm with you.''

''I'll always be with you,'' I answered. ''I don't mean leaving you. You have my heart. You are my life.''

He smiled. ''I will always love you.''

''Always,'' I agreed and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Where did Christian go with Dimitri? Who is the mistory caller? What is Dimitri's present? Someone thinks he is dead... <strong>

**Any guesses? **

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you for all reviews! I now have 27 reviews. Lets try 15 more. Total: 42. plus more of course xD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of it... Richelle Mead wrote these amazing series that I'm adictet...**

''Do I have to go?'' I asked again pouting at Dimitri.

We were both sitting on couch, me on his lap. His arms were tightened around my waist and his head was lying on my shoulder.

He chuckled. ''You promised her.''

I changed my position and sat beside him. ''But I want to be with you.''

He smiled. ''We will be together after you come back. Is this alright with you?'' he asked.

''Depends on what you mean as _be together_.'' I gave him my man eater smile.

''Oh, Roza,'' he said but didn't answer me. ''Go get ready. You don't want them to be waiting for you.''

I pouted again, stood up and with my head low (for dramatic effect) walked away to my wardrobe to get changed.

I choose short grey T-shirt with pink stripes and _Love being me_ written on it with light black letters. Then I pulled out scrapped jeans shorts and put on black All Stars so that I could fight in case of danger.

I put my phone and some money in the pocket and choose big black sunglasses that I put on my head. I was ready to go.

I walked back in the living room where Dimitri was still sitting on the couch, watching _How I met your mother_. I had no idea he watches TV at all, yet that he watches this show. It's funny actually, so I don't see the reason he wouldn't be watching it.

As soon as I walked back in the room he turned of the TV and looked at me smiling. He stood up and gave me hand, which I gladly took.

''You look beautiful,'' he smiled and pecked me.

''Why thank you.''

We walked hand in hand to Lissa where Jill and she were already waiting. Dimitri went with Christian to see Tasha. Although I don't like it, she is still Christian's aunt and Dimitri's old friend, who is also madly in love with him. So much that she killed our ex-Queen. Along with other reasons.

Lissa was wearing light orange summer neck dress that falls down to her knees, so it's not too short and it ties behind her neck. It has beautiful little stones around waist put on like a belt. She had white flat shoes with a loop on the top. On the top of her head were white sunglasses.

Jill, who was standing next to Lissa with an awkward smile, was also wearing a dress. Except, her dress had black top and dress part with floral patterns. Her shoes were with no heels, like Lissa's and black. They weren't like Lissa's sandals, but they held leg with more little belts that had small stones. She didn't have sunglasses. Instead of them she had black hat that protects her from the sun.

Strigoi die on the sun, because they can't stand it. Moroi are very vulnerable by the sun. On the other side, we, Dhampirs are not. We can stand the sun like human can. This is one of the reasons we live on twisted schedule. Living at night and sleeping at daylight.

Standing with them I was feeling like a fashion freak. But this is the price we have to pay. We have to be able to fight and protect Morois. _They come first._

''Shall we go?'' Lissa smiled encouragingly. We all nodded.

One Guardian, Guardian Carter I think was his name, led us to the van and opened the door. Lissa, Jill and me went in and sat down along with two other Guardians. In the other van were sitting other three Guardians.

Guardian Carter sat down in the driver sit.

''Can we go?'' he asked. Lissa nodded and smiled.

I leaned back in the sit and watched out of the window. We will be driving for about hour and half. Where, I have no idea. It's not evening, for vampires and early morning for humans, so we will be out during the day. Less –none- Strigoi danger, since they can't walk in the sun. **(AN: I hope this is not messed up, but they **_**do**_** live on twisted schedule)**

''Rose?''

''Mm?'' I answered. ''Where are we going?''

''To human spa called Sunny Side,'' Lissa answered. ''it's close.''

I laughed. This name is funny. Sunny side.

''I made an appointment for manicure, pedicure and massage. Do you want anything more?'' she asked nicely.

''No, I don't need anything,'' I said back.

''What do you mean? Of course you do! Come on Rose. It's been so long since last time and so much changed. Besides, you are not my Guardian today.''

''Fine,'' I said knowing I can't object her because she has a point.

''So, Jill. How are you?'' I asked to include her in chat too. She's been very silent and Lissa forgot on her. I know she still feels weird to know she has a half-sister because her father cheated on her mother. But she could try to get along with her because this is actually the time to know her more.

''I'm good, Rose,'' she said. ''You?''

''I'm excellent. Like a _reborn_. When do you go back to school?''

Lissa cut her off whatever she was saying. ''We will go with her after your holydays,'' she said. ''Oh,'' I nodded.

.

.

Finally, after nearly two hours of driving, because of the traffic, we were in the spa called Sunny Side. I stepped of the car and stretched.

We walked to big alley and went to receptionist.

The receptionist was in her mid twenties and had her black hair in high ponytail. Behind her glasses she had brown eyes and a big smile plastered on her face. She wore an uniform and seemed nice.

''Hello. How may I help you?'' she asked smiling. That woman clearly likes her job. Or she is good at faking.

''Hello,'' Lissa smiled politely. ''I have a reservation on name Vasilisa Dragomir.''

''Oh, yes. Come with me,'' she said and led us threw big hall to waiting room. We all sat on the chairs –except for Guardians of course- and waited on someone to come.

This place was huge. On the walls were calming pictures with nature and some animals along with posters for their doing. There was also a machine that sells sandwiches, chocolate and cookies. Yummy. **(AN: I'm so sorry but I don't know what's the real word for it)**

My eyes lit up. Lissa must see where I was looking with longing because she motioned me to go there.

''Go on, Rose,'' she sighed.

She didn't have to tell me twice. As soon as she said those words I was out of my chair on my way to machine.

I wanted some cookies. They had chocolate cookies, cocoa cookies, cookies with raisins and more. I saw a shadow behind me and quickly turned around.

''Hey there,'' the man smiled. ''Hot stuff.'' I'll give you hot stuff!

''What do you want?'' I asked coldly the man. He was about as old as me, maybe a year older and had messy brown hair. His brown eyes were inspecting –studying- my body up and down. And his look stopped on my boobs.

''Hey, my eyes are up here,'' I said.

He looked at me and smiled cheekily. ''Feisty one. I love them'' he winked.

''Fuck off,'' I said and turned around back to my cookies. I decided for chocolate ones and grabbed my wallet from pocket.

The man grabbed my arm. I spun around and glared at him. ''What do you want?''

''Let me buy it,'' he said.

I smiled my man eater smile. Hey, at least I will have them free.

''Which one?'' he asked looking at me.

''Chocolate.''

''Good choice. I'm Josh by the way.'' He put coins in the automat and handled me cookies. I opened them and smiled again.

''Well Josh, thank you for cookies, but now I really have to go. My friends are waiting on me.''

I left him standing there with mouth open. I guess none girl said no to him, expect for me. I walked back to Lissa, Jill and Guardians across the hall and sat down.

''Rose,'' Lissa groaned.

''Yes honey?'' I answered.

''Did you have to?''

''Did I have to do what?'' I asked pretending not to understand her. ''Serves him right. He was staring at my boobs and I now have free cookies,'' I said happily and raised cookies in the air.

She and Jill chuckled.

.

.

.

After that a young woman came to take us to massage which was our first stop. Guardians waited on us outside and we walked in the room. It had three moving beds ready for us. Girls that will massage us were smiling patiently and waited for us to lie down. We reserved all body massage, which means that we have to take out clothes off.

We walked separately in the changing rooms. After I undressed myself, I wrapped a towel around me and walked back out. Lissa and Jill were already sitting on the bed with two girls beside them.

I smiled and walked to third back. I sat on it and waited.

The last massager was talking on the phone rapidly out of my hearing. She was nodding in the phone and talked from time to time. After she hung up she came over me.

''Excuse me. We have an urgent problem. I am wanted there and I will not massage you today. In a few there will be other massager coming.'' She then bowed her head a little and walked away before I could answer.

Lissa and Jill were already lying and relaxing while I still waited on massager. After a few minutes someone walked in the room and I turned around smiling to see who. My smile died as soon as I saw him. It was Josh from the machine. The one that bought me cookies.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

''I'm massager here and I see you are the one without massage.'' It took a little time for me to process what was he pointing at.

''Oh no, no, no. You are not massaging me,'' I said.

''I am very sorry miss, but you have no other option. You take it or leave it. We all have full work right now,'' he smiled apologizing, yet amused.

''Fine,'' I groaned. ''Just because I'm really needed of relaxing,'' I answered and lay down.

I unwrapped the towel from me, no chances for him to see any part of my body, and put it over my butt like massagers always do.

He came to me and put his strong hand on my back massaging me. I relaxed and closed my eyes.

He massaged all my back, neck and legs. I realized that I was really in need for this and relax after a hard year.

I was very thankful to Lissa.

She is such an amazing friend.

**I decided to write this in two parts (this should be all I guess) and posted first half... I hope it's not too pointless but I wanted to write girls night out and Rose&Lissa getting to know Jill.. it will be more in next chapter when manicure and pedicure comes...  
>What kind of nailpolish should they have? lol <strong>

REVIEW PLEASE! :)

_**PICS ON PROFILE**_


End file.
